guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ride the Lightning
"Ride the lightning" is an album and song from the band Metallica. Sounds like another egg to me. \m/ -_- \m/-Only a Shadow :Anyone think we should add that to the kind of trivia/notes we have with other skills, such as on "It's just a flesh wound."? -Ison 16:02, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::You guys recognize a Metallica reference, but not the original meaning and more obvious reference, which is to the Electric Chair? Thats what "Ride the Lightning" means. They strap you into a chair and you go for a roller coaster of a ride when they flip the switch, just like being at the carnaval. Additionally, thats by "For Whom the Bell Tolls" and "Fade to Black" are #3 and #4 respectively on the album, and Ride the Lightning comes before them as #2--Amokk 13:38, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Hmm RtL+Gale+echoed aftershock spike ^^ Skuld 09:13, 14 April 2006 (CDT) :How would you get the Arcane Echo on the Aftershock in the first place? Or is Gale's knockdown long enough to pull it off? --130.58 10:22, 14 April 2006 (CDT) ::That would definatly be possible with a Me/E but I think exauhstion would set in pretty quick-OaS Bleargh, I'd take Lightning Surge over this. >< Entropy 19:10, 29 January 2007 (CST) :What's worse is that this is another one of the skills that a Monster can use to wtfpwn you. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:11, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::Yea but PvE monsters get BZRKL attributes and deal more damage due to higher level. Heck, they can ruin your day with Spirit Rift. In PvP though...no. Entropy 19:15, 29 January 2007 (CST) Entropy 21:25, 29 January 2007 (CST) Bug is intended I don't think the teleport bug is actually a bug. I think it is intended to act like that cos it happens to all teleporatation skills in Assassin. 61.6.254.71 07:18, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :However, it doesn't happen on Consume Corpse and Necrotic Traversal. Or, at least, it didn't use to -- need to verify if it's still so. — Stabber ✍ 07:19, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::If it is intended behavior, then we should documented also. Though I don;t think it is and I don't think it even makes sense to have that by design. You can teleport while holding a staff but not while holding an urn? It has serious consequences in PvE and PvP if you drop the flag or the supplies or the Urn of Saint Vektor. So, it should be noted. I'll remove the word "bug" if that is the issue. --Karlos 07:38, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :::I actually think that urn dropping on shadow steps is a good thing. Makes for nice bomb-and-run builds, as hinted at in the Ritualist Assassin page. — Stabber ✍ 07:49, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I think that it would be a bit overpowered if you could teleport or shadow step with the flag or an urn. I can think of a few nice uses for GvG if that would be possible. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:46, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :::::There is a big difference between a bundle & a staff, a bundle actually takes up two hands, while a staff only requires two hands to attacks. Seeing you're not attacking while you teleport this is perfectly valid --Jamie 09:13, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Teleport yes or no? Has anyone tested this already? There are currently two notes on this, that seem mutually exclusive: *''This skill is not true teleporting, it works similarly as many skills that use shadow stepping.'' *''This, like shadow stepping and certain necromancer skills that allows you to teleport to a corpse's location, can be used to "teleport" across an obstacle, such as a wall. This is assuming that a reacheable enemy is on the other side.'' Has anyone tested this already and can confirm either way? --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:53, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::I tried doing the bonus prematurely on Dune of Despair using this skill, but it acts like shadow stepping. It will not teleport you to an otherwise inaccessible area like some necro skills do. --Thervold 20:47, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::: It's not really mutually exclusive, it means you can go through a wall, and as long as you, the wall, and your destination form a straight line, you'd be going through a wall, but the destination is still accesible. Of course, I haven't tried either yet, so I wouldn't know whether it's tele or not. Silk Weaker 09:15, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::::No, they are mutually exclusive. Shadow step will never take you to somewhere you cannot walk to and teleporting can. What lies on a straight line between you and the target usually doesn't matter for either, though shadow step seems to bug sometimes and you get stuck next to an obstacle instead of shadow stepping around it. RtL is a shadow step. An easier distinction is when you shadow step, you drop held items. You don't drop items when you teleport. --68.142.14.84 09:31, 29 June 2006 (CDT) The Scribe Latest edition of the abovementioned indicates a warrior build using Hammer Bash and Aftershock, then Ride the Lightning when opponent flees. Is it just me, or is this major energy drainage and exhaustion on a single-use combo ala HAMSTORM!? >> Kessel 00:55, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :They're only 10 energy each, and it's not like warrior skills are renowned for high energy costs. It should work fine for a mostly adrenal build, and you can look down on all the cookie-cutter Gale and Shock warriors. I'm pretty sure this skill was designed with Warriors in mind, since Assassins have shadow step skills and everyone else wants to stay out of melee range. As for the fast casting minion master tip in an earlier news scroll, I suspect an uscrupulous mesmer hexed the poor Monastery Scribe with a powerful experimential illusion to hide his secrets. Either that or spiked eggnog. -- Gordon Ecker 06:02, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :The scribe is a moron. — Skuld 06:08, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::just because it's true doesn't mean you get to be rude about it. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:35, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Plausibility of trivia *Possible musical references: "Can't Touch This!", "Help Me!", "I Will Survive!", Ellie Rigby, More Cowbell, Ride the Lightning, Rush *Possible video game references: "For Great Justice!", "Go for the Eyes!", "Make Your Time!", "They're on Fire!", "You Will Die!", Blades of Steel, Breath of Fire, Doom, Double Dragon, Ebon Hawk, Mai, Master Architect Wright, Maximole, Meteor, Moleneaux, Primal Rage, Ride the Lightning, Scorpion Wire, Tease (the icon), Voldo the Exotic Some of them are obvious, some of them are so generic and tenuous that they're likely coincidental, but it's pretty clear that some of the people over at ANet love pop culture references almost as much as Seth MacFarlane. -- Gordon Ecker 21:16, 24 September 2006 (CDT) With thunderclap! Hehe!! that'd be fun. Ally casts thunderclap. Then ZWOOSH! shadowstep damage KD. (Not a fifty five 00:56, 27 September 2006 (CDT)) :Scorpion Wire 213.84.230.131 14:26, 26 December 2006 (CST) -anonymous it is actually a slightly diffrent form of movement as it will not go through obstacles- but it will move players in its path aside-allowing you to disrupt any body blocking as well as effectively interrupting thier current actions... This vs Shadow Prison Imbalance? 213.84.230.131 09:26, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Exhaustion. 24.6.147.36 01:06, 8 January 2007 (CST) so ye shadow prison beats this any day--Blade (talk| ) 13:23, 10 January 2007 (CST) thanks for the Exhaustion, it made this skill useless Wish this gave a KD :p –Ichigo724 19:12, 29 January 2007 (CST) :It would with Thunderclap, though that's also elite! Or...wait...maybe it'll get something nice like Knockdown after they change the skills. Augury of Death for example. One can hope. Entropy 19:17, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::I just want it to kd so I can "ride the spider" on an A :p –Ichigo724 19:18, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::But that would be pure pwnage. Skill unbalance! Entropy 20:25, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::::Mere details. –Ichigo724 20:33, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::::Ride the Lightning + Awe would be cool, if it KD'd. Entropy 20:38, 29 January 2007 (CST)